PET World 5
by PETmen
Summary: The girls are adults and have experienced many things but never a undercover mission like this. Kidnapping(on purpose), bondage.


**Disclaimer I do not own Totally Spies.**

* * *

Clover, Alex and Sam were walking down the hall one their way to class when they heard a noise from a trashcan. They braced themselves when it enlarged and engulfed them. Sam held down her skirt as she fell while Clover applied her makeup. Alex layed back just hoping she wouldn't bump her head again. They all landed smoothly on the couch and looked right at Jerry.

"Girls I have a new mission for you that you might not like" said Jerry.

"How bad?" asked Sam.

"Do we have to have sex with someone again?" asked Alex.

"Go undercover as prostitutes?" asked Clover.

"Are we going to have to eat someone to survive in the wildness again?" asked Sam.

Alex and Clover looked at her confused and frightened.

"When did that happen?" asked Clover not recalling any mission like that.

"That's classified and no but we will talk about that later Sam" said Jerry.

"Whatever" said Sam.

"This mission is an undercover assignment, we have reason to suspect that a group in France are illegally capturing people and turning them into PETs so we need you to go under cover as PETs and find out the truth, Sam will pose as a bondage maid since the leader of the group Jean Forncha enjoys red heads serving him, Alex will pose as a buyer and this part is crucial you must buy back Clover who if captured will be on sale, Clover most of the disappearance's have taken place near this Café so for once don't blend in" explained Jerry handing them a file.

"So what are we talking about midriff, tight shirt to show off piercings, drunken behavior, openly fliting?" asked Clover.

"Dealers choice" said Jerry.

"It make the most sense for you to do it at night" said Alex.

"No it says most of the disappearances have taken place during the day" said Sam.

 **several hours later.**

Sam was sitting in Formcha's waiting room as he was holding interviews for bondage maids for the week of the PET Auctions. Sam was wearing a button up shirt and shorts, while not appropriate clothing for normal interviews this wasn't a normal interview. In fact if Formcha was on the up and up like they believed then there would be 2 other people in the room, his partner Lady Austia Fen and their latex crafter Jockson Smith and they would all be looking at her naked at some point of the interview. She had talked to Jean Formcha and he was prepared to offer her the job but he wanted to meet her first quite possibly to verify she was a real red head and to get her measurements for the pieces she would be wearing. Sam heard her named called and followed the person to Formcha's office. As she entered the office she noticed they were in conversation. She listened closely but didn't hear anything other then trade talk.

"If you break into tears because we ask you about a scar the you have no business trying to be a bondage maid" said Jockson in a harsh tone.

"I agree" said Lady Austia.

"She was hot though" said Formcha.

"That's all relative" said Lady Austia.

"We have another interview" said Jockson.

"I have scars" said Sam.

All three looked at her.

"You do?, and do you feel comfortable being exposed and vulnerable in a room full of over eager handsy men and shallow jealous women who most likely will be even more handsy?" asked Formcha.

"I have been a bondage maid before I have no shame in my body and even bound I know how to handle myself" stated Sam.

Jockson picked up her file and began to read though it.

"If that is true then undress right now and get on your knees with your hands on your head" demanded Lady Austia.

Sam removed her clothes and got on her knee's with her arms on her head. Lady Austia smile at the display and walked over. She inspected Sam from head to toe, front to back. She ran a finger on a scar Sam had on her shoulder.

"Tell me what this was from" demanded Lady Austia.

"A mistake I made with my heart" said Sam.

"What of this one?" asked Lady Austia running a finger across a scar on one of Sam's breast.

"A reminder that even friends can't be trusted" said Sam.

"And what of the one on your posterior?" asked Lady Austia.

Sam started to laugh.

"A really fun night" said Sam.

"You served with the Morksins?" asked Jocksin.

"I did" said Sam.

All three interviewers shared a look all clearly impressed.

"Your hired" said Formcha.


End file.
